


Night, mate

by Smornbae



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smornbae/pseuds/Smornbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hat Trio were watching a movie and Trott and Ross fell asleep. Alex has to carry Ross to his room, but Ross decides he's lonely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night, mate

Alex yawned and picked up his phone off the arm of the sofa. He unlocked it, squinting his to try and block out some of the light of the blindingly bright screen that illuminated the otherwise dark room. He scrolled halfheartedly through his Reddit page and wondered how many other people were up at 2AM.

He hadn't realized he was almost asleep until his eyes were closed and his heart rate had slowed considerably. He opened his eyes, put his phone on the coffee table and yawned again. He hadn't slept for more than 30 hours and was absolutely tired out of his mind. He knew he should probably go to bed but he couldn't bring himself to leave his two best friends who were cuddled against each other.

Ross had his back on the arm of the sofa, facing Alex and had his arms wrapped around Trott's neck. The latter was lying on his right, facing towards the TV with his head on Ross' chest and drooling slightly. He had his legs curled up into a ball in front of him, giving Alex space to move. It also have him the perfect angle to look at Trott's behind.

'Shit...' he whispered, his voice loud as it cut through silence of the house like a knife. 

'Stop staring at my arse, Smith!' Trott kicked him gently and laughed, half asleep. Smith jumped, not expecting Trott to be awake. He stuttered an apology, his cheeks flushing and he was grateful for the darkness.

'Err Trott, shouldn't we be going to bed?' Alex asked the shorter man.

'Nah mate, what time is it? Can't be that late.' he replied.

'I think you mean early, mate. 2 AM, you feel asleep about 11ish,' Alex whispered, remembering to not wake Ross, who was lightly snoring.

'Fucking shattered,' he complained, rubbing his hands over his face.

'Fuck, you stayed up? You wanted to watch us sleep, didn't you, you perv!' Trott grinned, making Alex flush again.

'N-no, it's not like t-that...' Alex began, but was interrupted by Trott.

'Yeah, yeah, I understand...' Alex could practically hear the shit-eating grin in the older man's voice. 

'Well I'm going, you can deal with Ross,' Trott stood up and started to walk up the stairs.

'Don't drop him, you careless twat,' Trott teased as he grinned and left Alex to get Ross upstairs somehow.  
Alex turned the light on and looked at Ross, working out how he could move him deciding he would have to carry him, as Trott had lovingly suggested.

He hesitantly slid one arm underneath Ross' waist and the other behind his legs, silently hoping he wouldn't wake up.

Slowly, he lifted his friend into his arms and, still asleep, Ross rested his head on Alex's chest. This small action made the taller man blush, and looking down at the man laying on his chest, he felt a warm feeling that made him shiver and feel safe.

He suddenly wasn't afraid of dropping Ross, and felt embarrassed as all he could think about was Ross' lips, the way he licked them and rubbed them together, pushing his own lips against Ross'...

STOP. JUST STOP THINKING ABOUT IT, YOU MASSIVE TWAT.

Alex shook his head to get rid of the thought, ruffling up his matted auburn curls more in the process. Suddenly, Ross groaned in his sleep and stretched out, hitting Alex's nose. He laughed quietly, and Alex wondered what the handsome man in his arms was dreaming about...

Fuck's sake Alex, just hurry up, he shouted to himself. He slowly made his way up the stairs, precariously walking sideways to see where the last step was. As he got to the top of the stairs and made his way to Ross' room, his gaze drifted to the devilishly handsome man's face. Again.

Alex couldn't help but notice every single detail of his face he had never noticed before; the faint peppering of stubble on his cheeks, the way he snuffled in his sleep, his long lashes fluttering as he dreamed, how his shoulders wriggled, how his T-shirt rode up every time he moved his arms...

Before Alex knew it, he was at Ross' room and had set him down on the bed. He stood there, hesitating for a few moments and realized he had been staring Ross' very prominent arousal underneath his jeans. Alex flushed and realized how tight his own jeans were.  
'Probably dreaming about Kim,' Alex muttered, feeling a pang of jealousy as he realized it would never happen, him and Ross.

Alex wasn't a jealous guy, but when he found out Ross and Kim had been dating for a week, he had vividly remembered the feeling of pain in his chest as he thought about the past 7 days.

Now he thought about it, the signs were so obvious - the way they held each other's gaze for a fraction too long, how Ross was nearly always helping with Kim with something or other, Alex hadn't even thought anything of it when Ross had come into the office with his hair ruffled at the back and jeans slightly undone.

 

Alex whispered 'G'night mate,' to Ross before shuffling back to his room. He pulled his shirt off over his head, followed by his jeans and he lifted the covers off and slipped into bed.

He had been lying in bed for a few minutes when he heard a timid knock on the door.  
'Come in,' he said, sitting up and facing the it. The door slowly swung open and he was surprised to see Ross standing naked in the doorway bar his boxers.

'R-Ross? W-what are you doing h-here? I thought you were asleep...' Alex stuttered as his face flushed and eyes widened, pulling the blanket over himself.  
Ross met his eyes, pupils eclipsing the sliver of icy blue iris and face equally flushed.

'W-well, I was but I err... Fuck...' Ross stuttered, pausing for a minute to scratch his neck awkwardly as Alex dropped the blanket, refusing to make eye contact.  
'I err... Can I sleep in here mate? I'm lonely...' Ross muttered, face now beet red.

They stood there for minute, both thinking about the words that had just come out of Ross' mouth. Both their faces felt like they were on fire and their irises almost completely hidden by the pupils that gave their feelings away to the other.

Ross put his hands in front of him, attempting to cover his painfully obvious erection that tented his underwear.  
'Sure mate,' Alex replied eventually, patting the bed next to him.

Ross had intended on lying on the floor, but didn't complain as he lay down next the devilishly handsome man who smiled at him nervously as he pulled the blanket over the two of them.

Ross felt his heart flutter every time he looked into those gorgeous cerulean eyes, and the fact the two secret lovers were only inches apart didn't help matters at all. He faced away from Alex and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he slowed his breathing to see how Alex would react to them sleeping in the same bed while he slept.

'Ross?' came a whisper behind him.

'Ross, you awake mate?'

Ross stayed silent, and started to breathe deeper and slower to imitate light snoring, but he was starting to struggle as his heart felt like it was about to explode in his chest.

Alex sighed behind him and Ross felt the mattress dip as he slowly stood up and went to the bathroom. Closing the bedroom door behind him, Alex tiptoed to the bathroom locked the door and sat on the closed toilet seat. He rested his elbows on his knees and his face on his hands and let his thoughts drift to Ross.

His mind was spinning with so many questions that he couldn't ask or answer- why had Ross come into his room? Did he like him? Or was he just embarrassed? Why did a friendly gesture affect him so much?

Look, it doesn't matter, okay? He's straight, you're gay, he's dating Kim for fuck's sakes. He doesn't like you the same way you like him.

Still, he felt he needed to free himself of the ten tonne weight reading on his shoulders, and also the pretty large weight in his pants that evidently wasn't going to go away any time soon.

He rubbed his face before slipping one hand inside his underwear and stifled a moan as his fingers brushed against his rock hard member. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and slowly started moving his hand up and down his shaft. He imagined it was Ross' hand touching him and he tipped his head back and let out a small gasp and a whimper, something he instantly regretted. He sped up his movements and cursed under his breath and felt the familiar sensation of blood flooding to the bottom of his spine and his muscle tensed as he readied himself for climax.

Once more, he imagined his own groans were Ross', as was the hand now quickly stroking him as he closed his eyes. The thought was to much and sent Alex over the edge as he came in his hand, in a rush of obscenities and gasping Ross' name.

He sat there for a few moments, breathing heavily as he came down from the high of his orgasm.  
Slowly, his conscience returned and he realized what he had just done.

Shit, I just jerked off to my best friend... Face flushed and lips dry, he remembered something so, so, SO important he had forgotten. 

 

Ross was in the room next door.

 

The dark haired man had felt a slight feeling of sadness as Alex left him, but as soon as he heard the moans his lips went dry. There was no doubt in what was happening in the bathroom.  
Ross licked his suddenly dry lips and turned over, his hand brushing the front of his pants and he bit his lip. No, he couldn't. Not in Alex's bed. So he lay there, listening to the tiny moans and whimpers coming from the bathroom until the taller man came back.

Alex cursed himself for forgetting and hoped with all his heart Ross was still asleep. He grabbed some tissues and mopped up the mess he had made, but left his underwear on - he could already change in the morning. All he wanted to do right now was get back to Ross.  
Alex stood up, unlocked the door and opened it, and started to walk back to his room.

However, Trott hadn't been asleep either. He had heard every single noise from both rooms and he knew exactly what had happened. As Alex opened the door, he casually walked round the corner, wearing a smug grin, to stop Alex reaching his room and question him.

Trott stepped in front of him and raised his eyebrows. He looked down At the very wet patch in the front of Alex boxers and then back at his face.

'Really?' He asked, grin only growing when Alex covered his crotch area and muttered 'I... Fuck off Trouty, I've seen what you're like for Sips!' As his face flushed brighter than the red boxers Trott was wearing he had received from the man they were talking about. Alex reached out to push him over, and Trott fell to the ground easily in a fit of almost silent giggles.

Alex opened the door to his bedroom and shut it behind him, which of course only fuelled the laughter of the shorter man outside. He looked over Ross' 'sleeping' form and climbed into bed, pulling the blanket over him and facing towards Ross, shutting his eyes.

Just as he was about to go to sleep, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and his eyes shot open to a very much awake Ross, who was smiling at him shyly. Alex was about to ask why they were so close when Ross licked his lips and pushed them against Alex's. The latter's eyes shot fully open when he realized what was happening and tried to pull away, but Ross' hand around his back pulled him back in. He couldn't resist those lips for long though, and he melted into them and kissed back passionately as he closed his eyes. He brought his hand over Ross' shoulder and let it caress his cheek, noting the stubble there and made a mental note to tell him to shave in the morning. However, when Ross' tongue licked across his bottom lip to ask for permission, all thoughts left his brain as he complied and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

They lay there for a good five minutes, wrestling tongues and both relieved to find the other as pleased as he was. Neither wanted to stop, but they were finding it increasingly difficult to take shallow breaths through their noses.

Eventually, Ross pulled away and stared at Alex's cerulean eyes, both sets dark with lust.

'I always knew you were horny for Hornby...' He breathed.  
'And I always knew you were stiff for Smith!' came the reply.

Ross gasped and closed his eyes as he felt Alex's hand grasp his crotch.

'Not tonight, Smith,' Ross whispered in the auburn man's ear.

'I just want hugs. With an almost naked Alex Smith beside me, I'm definitely waking up with morning wood!' Ross laughed. All he got was a muffled 'mmm' as Alex rested his head on Ross' chest.

'Night, mate.'

They both lay, content, and drifted off into a happy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I know it's long and the rest of them could be shorter.  
> Thank you for reading and please leave comments on how I can improve!


End file.
